Vaesha's Regrets
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: 'You sleep rather soundly for a murder' those words echoed in my mind for almost two-hundred years and each time I still get that chill down my spine as if it were the first time I heard them. Get to know Vaesha Draecon with this story from the time she joins the Dark brotherhood all the way to the events of Skyrim. Please R


**Here is your chance to get to know my Oblivion OC, Vaesha Draecon. This story will be marked as complete, so don't ask me to continue, for there are other stories in which she is included in, and You'll find it under the Story called** _'Sedsha: A Collection of Stories'_**Please enjoy this story, it took me all day to write.**

* * *

_'You sleep rather soundly for a murder'_ those words echoed in my mind for almost two-hundred years and each time I still get that chill down my spine as if it were the first time I heard them, the man who the words belonged to was named Lucien Lachance, Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. I had never meant to kill anyone, it was all an accident. I was practicing with an Imperial mage named Quintus, he had wanted to practice his destruction spells before moving on to the next guild hall. I liked Quintus, he was a good lad, freshly out of his boyhood and very talented for his age. If I had known what would have transpired not even ten minutes later, I would have declined.

But I didn't and Quintus died by my hand. A spell had backfired, injuring me, but incinerating the poor boy. When I had woken up that evening by hearing those chilling words, I didn't know what to think of myself. I had killed an innocent and had caught the eye of Sithis, something I had never expected to do. I don't know what went through my mind at the time, I could have turned down Lucien's offer, but instead I accepted it and killed another. But this man wasn't innocent at all, as far as I knew and I had quickly silenced him, completing my initiation into the Dark Brotherhood. I still remember the words that Ocheeva had said when she introduced me to the family members of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.

* * *

26th of Hearthfire, 3E 432:

"My dear family members I would like to introduce the newest member of our dark family," Ocheeva said as she placed a hand on my shoulder "this is Vaesha Draecon, and I would like all of you to be kind to her by making her feel welcome and a part of the family…" she added before walking away from me, leaving me with the dark family members.

I just stood there silent, feeling their eyes upon me as I drifted into the confines of my subconscious. It had only been three days since I had killed Quintus and it still left me feeling raw on the inside. It didn't help the fact that Antoinetta-Marie kept bombarding me with questions with who I killed and if I felt that exciting rush of adrenalin. Thankfully she was sent away by the only family member who understood my pain, Vincente Valtieri. He had brought me over to a set of table and chairs, allowing me to talk about the events that had occurred until I felt a little better, occasionally sharing what it was like for him when he first killed someone.

* * *

Vincente was the oldest member in the Sanctuary, being three-hundred years old, he had seen much. But impossible for someone who isn't a Mer to live that long, but Vicente was a vampire. He spent my first few days of my time in the brotherhood training me in the ways of stealth before offering me my first contract. He gave me an easy one to start off and for each time I would be successful, he would give me another one with more of a challenge before giving me contracts that contained a bonus.

Vincente was like a caring older brother to me, he made sure I was well rested before he gave me a new contract, and if I appeared as if I were about to break, he would have Ocheeva give me leave until I felt better. It wasn't until I had completely earned his trust and had reached his rank within the brotherhood, which he offered me the Dark Gift, to become like him, a vampire. He was very understanding when I had asked him if I could spend a few days thinking about it. It was a heavy decision giving up my mortal life to become a stalker of the night, switching from eating mortal food to consuming blood.

* * *

10th of Evening Star, 3E 432:

"Have you decided whether you wanted to accept the gift of vampirism?" Vincente asked as he placed his book down on the table he read at, raising his crimson eyes to me, the kind smile he always wore stretched upon his lips.

I took a deep breath before meeting his gaze,

"Yes, I have…" I answered.

"And?" Vincente asked with an arched brow.

"I think it would be very helpful to be a vampire, it would help me with my skills in stealth and in my future contracts," I replied.

Vincente nodded and rose from the chair he sat in, rolling up his sleeves as he took short strides towards me. I took a deep breath as he stood toe-to-toe with me, he had suddenly seemed gigantic. I won't lie, I had developed feelings for Vincente, but I wasn't brave enough to express them, I already had my heart broken once before, I wouldn't want to happen again if he didn't feel the same way I did for him.

I nearly jumped when Vincente pulled me out of my thoughts when I felt his icy fingers brush against my neck as he pushed my hair over my shoulder to expose my neck. I gulped when he took hold of me before lunging forward to sink his sharp fangs into my neck.

The pain was intense, I felt my throat tighten as he drained my blood from me, I felt like I couldn't breathe and I gasped for hair as the tightening continued. But I also found it quite arousing. Before I knew it, he was wiping his mouth clean from my blood before cutting his wrist and offering me to drink. When I did, it felt like I was swallowing fire. My heart pounded in my ears and I began to feel dizzy as the world began to darken. When Vincente pulled his wrist away I swayed a little and nearly fell forward if he didn't grab me.

"You need to rest for three days before the change occurs," he murmured as he guided me out of his room and up the hall towards the living quarters of the sanctuary "On the third day you will feel an extreme need to sleep, don't try to fight it for when you awake we will be kin…" he added once we reached the main hall of the sanctuary.

* * *

Becoming a vampire was the best decision I had made, but it was also a curse. In the first few days as a vampire, I suffered from nightmares so real that I woke up feeling the remnants of whatever had transpired in the nightmare, whether it was the daggers that had slit across my throat, the flames that rendered my body to ash, or the hands that reached out of a crimson pool and pulled me under. By becoming a vampire I had improved senses and quicker reflexes and that allowed me to rise through the ranks. I was happy being able to complete my contracts with ease, but one day I had received a letter from Lucien Lachance, asking me to meet him at his hideaway in Fort Farragut, for he had a special contract for me to do.

If I would have known what he was going to offer me, I would have ignored the summons and continued on with my contracts, but he had told Ocheeva and Vincente to not give me any contracts until I went and saw him, so I had no choice.

* * *

13th of First Seed, 3E 433:

I had leaned against a pillar in fort Farragut, watching Lucien Lachance pace around with a gloved hand to his chin. He stopped and faced me, his expression blank, but I could sense the emotions he tried to hide.

"…Everyone inside the Sanctuary must die!" Lucien said in a low voice.

I had spaced out and didn't catch what Lucien had said before and instead only looked at him with adrenalin running through my veins, my heart pounding.

"Ocheeva, Vincente Valtieri, Antoinetta Marie, Gorgon Gol-Bolmog, Talaendril, M'raaj-Dar, and Teinaava. All these family members must die." Lucien continued.

I gasped, my mouth agape like the day I had killed Quintus. I swallowed hard and looked to the Speaker,

"B-But… I don't want to kill them… They are my family…And they don't deserve to die…" I said with a shocked tone.

Lucien spun around in-humanly fast and grabbed my jaw, rage burning in his eyes,

"Didn't you hear a single word I said?! There is a traitor amongst us and he must be purged before he goes too far!" he growled "We don't know who the bastard is; otherwise the purifications of the sanctuaries wouldn't be required! You will do it Silencer!" he hissed "You are no longer bound by the five tenets or a part of that family! You will kill them or evoke the Wrath of Sithis!" Lucien snapped as he gripped my jaw harder.

Anger spiked through me, I grabbed Lucien's wrist and pried his hand from my jaw, hissing at him in anger and pain before steeping away from him, making my way towards the exit of Fort Farragut.

"Remember, no Sanctuary is deemed safe until the Rite of Purification is complete," Lucien said as I stormed away.

I paused in mid-step and turned,

"I will not be doing your deed Lucien!" I hissed "Within the hour I will no longer be a member of the Dark Brotherhood! I will have no part in killing the very people who had helped me find a purpose in my life!" I growled before continuing to leave.

* * *

When I returned to the Sanctuary, I made a beeline to the living quarters to gather my things; I slipped on the Black Band, a ring that Vincente gave me as a bonus on one of my contracts. Once I was sure I had everything, I left the living quarters, only to run into Vincente. When he saw my belongings packed up he had raised a brow in confusion and motioned me to follow. So I did, I followed him to his quarters like I always did when he wanted to talk. I had closed the doors behind me and declined Vincente's offer to have me sit. He sighed and asked what was wrong and all I did was cry. I couldn't bring it to tell him that what Lucien had wanted me to do and I couldn't tell him that I was leaving. Vincente was my closest friend and I had no courage to tell him how I really felt.

He had hugged me in an attempt to calm me down, but all it did was make me cry even more. I tried to break out of his grasp but Vincente only held on tighter. He had kissed my forehead before stepping away. He brought his hands behind his neck and unclasped his golden amulet before placing it around my neck. He gave me a sweet smile, He understood that I was leaving the Dark Brotherhood, but didn't know why, he was saying goodbye.

Ever since he had given me his amulet, I had held it close, I would stroke the sparkling ruby filigreed in the center when I was alone. To give me something he had held dear for three-hundred years and who knows how long before then, must have been hard for him. The amulet was a part of him.

When I had learnt of the Purification I broke down, my Inner voice had chastised me, telling me that I could have saved them if I hadn't ran away. That is when my mental barrier broke; I succumbed to the madness growing within me. I was now the property of Sheogorath if I ever died. I wouldn't go to Sithis since I was no longer his child, no, if I died I would go to the Shivering Isles. Which I did later on.

I lived in seclusion and out of the blue, once I learned of the one responsible for my Dark Family's death, I snuck into the Sanctuary where he stayed. To my surprise, it was the thief who caused me to get arrested just a few days before the accident with Quintus. His name, Gabriel Valerin, and he was the new Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.

I ended his life as he slept, watching the life slip away, his eyes growing dim as he stared at me in fright before I fled the Sanctuary, starting my life on the run. I never stayed in the same place twice or for very long, I was being hunted by the Black Hand for cutting them off from the Night Mother. And I thought that I would actually disappear entirely, forcing them to give up. But they didn't. For in the year 4E 50, an assassin had found me and slit my throat, using a dagger dripping in the deadly poison the assassin's used on important targets. They thought it was all over. They thought I would suffer at the hands of Sithis for what I had done, for while I was on the run, I continued to strike in the night in hopes to keep them off of my path. I had kept them silent for fifty years before they finally silenced me.

When I awoke, I was in the Shivering Isles. I became a citizen of the Daedric realm of Sheogorath. Instead of me living in a dank, dark house of Dementia, where I belonged due to my demented mind, I was made his ambassador of the demented side of his realm. Sheogorath had recently been a Wood Elf named Rosen; he took the Throne of Madness when he helped his predecessor stop an event called the Greymarch. I had a good life as his demented ambassador; I was allowed to go on Nirn whenever I needed to feed since I was forbidden to feed from his citizens.

For one-hundred years I lived as his ambassador, doing my duty by spreading his influence to the mortals of Nirn. Then he had decided to send me and my Manic counterpart, a Bosmer woman named Vyri Fae-touched on a special mission to Nirn. Like all Demented citizens, they found the residents of mania annoying and wanted them dead. I hated Vyri, not because I was Demented, and she Manic, but it was because she always had a smile on her face and never saw logic to anything. She would always return the Shivering Isles for rebirth whenever we would spread Sheogorath's madness. And that fact that I was to be stuck travelling with her for who knew how long made me want to kill her right where she stood.

Once we had arrived to Nirn, in the Imperial providence of Skyrim I suffered in the company of Vyri. After a few months I managed to slip away from the elf and was left to exploring the land of Skyrim. Much had changed, there were talks of dragons and a civil war occurring, and the return of some hero called Dragonborn. Had I known that the Dragonborn would be my descendant, I wouldn't know what I would have done.

We met in a town called Windhelm and I travelled with her to the College of Winterhold. It was different from the Mage's Guild, and they never taught the school of Mysticism. I would have loved to be the one to teach about that school of magic, but my offer was declined. So I left the college grounds and stayed in the Inn before I would depart the broken town.

I had awakened that night to the sound of shuffling. My vampiric senses had picked up the presence of another vampire. Somehow he had gotten past the wards I had placed upon my door. I was paranoid, an added bonus to my demented madness. I put up a fight, but this vampire was strong, and much swifter. He had managed to kill me, but what he didn't know was that I would be back. I was part of the Shivering Isles, so my soul would return there and I would be reborn.

It wasn't the last I seen that vampire though, he would keep on finding me and killing me, only to have me return to Nirn. On one occasion, he had asked me how I was still alive after his numerous attempts to kill me.

* * *

27th of Last Seed, 4E 201:

"I killed you!" the Vampire hissed "Yet you keep coming back, how in the name of Molag Bal do you end up staying alive?!" he added with a hiss.

I smiled smugly before giving him a curtsy,

"It is so nice to meet the lackey of one of the fellow Daedric princes…" I teased "I am Vaesha Draecon, a member of the Court of Madness," I added as I rested my crimson eyes on him.

The vampire was Breton like me and instead of crimson eyes; he had glowing amber eyes with a sinister presence to them. He dressed like a noble; he wore a Golden Circlet encrusted with Emeralds with his ebony hair pulled into a neat ponytail.

I almost didn't notice the red marking he had by his eye, it was some sort of tattoo. I eyed his beard and smiled,

"What are you staring at?!" The vampire hissed.

"Oh, nothing…" I commented "I am just wondering why a baby is wondering around without his parents!" I teased.

The vampire growled and lunged for me, but I managed to block him and hold my dagger to the side of his neck, the enchantment on the blade coming to life and waiting for the first drop of blood to touch the metal. But it never got its drop of blood for the other vampire and I ended up dancing around each other as we tried to land blows on one another. I had managed to cut his cheek before he got his dagger into my heart. He smirked at me as my body slowly crumbled to ash; his blade was enchanted with a fire enchantment.

* * *

Later on I learned that his name was Sedric, he was a member of a vampire clan called Clan Volkihar. They were Vampire Lords, pure-blooded vampires who worshiped Molag Bal. Their leader, Harkon was obsessed with an ancient prophecy that talked about using a legendary bow to take away the sun from the sky. Sedric was apparently Harkon's son, but that was impossible for Harkon was a Nord, and not a Breton.

Harkon met his demise at the hands of a group of vampire hunters known as The Dawnguard. Sedric managed to survive but was on the brink of death, so I saved him. Bringing him to the city of Solitude to where my Great-Great Granddaughter had a home. She had allowed me to stay in any of her homes while I was in Skyrim. I nursed Sedric back to health, and though his pride was wounded that a feral vampire dare lay her hands on him and such, he managed to accept the fact they he owed me his life.

We became a couple a few months later, rather strange since it was obvious we didn't like each other, but as our relationship progressed, I grew thankful that I had saved him. There were some qualities about him that reminded me of Vincente and though we ended up bickering and occasionally trying to kill each other, Sedric sometimes successful, we would end up forgiving each other.

I have regretted a great many things in my life, but I don't regret this choice. After two-hundred years, I am happy once more, and I don't regret my choices I make now, for they put a smile on my granddaughter's face and mine as well.


End file.
